


Emotion's are illogical

by DivineDrabbles



Series: Sander Side-stories [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sander - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDrabbles/pseuds/DivineDrabbles
Summary: Logan needs to talk to Roman about a feeling he has no idea about, in this conversation he realizes he might need to do a bit more research."How do you know you love someone?"





	Emotion's are illogical

"How do you know you love someone? And do not give me the "butterflies in your stomach" speech, Roman. I am quite positive I have not eaten any butterflies recently or at all for that matter." Logan stated.

"Hmm, Well many things can lead you to believe you love someone!" Roman exclaimed "The way everything stopped and you can't help but focus on them and only them. Or possibly the feeling that your heart practically yearns for them, their touch, their voice." Logan stared at Roman while he continued on rambling on, about said romantic attractions.

Did Logan love Roman? That's illogical he was logic, he was not emotional. His face flushed slightly at his own thoughts.

Logan cut Roman off."But how do you know about said attraction? I understand you are the 'romantic' but otherwise, you have no experience." Roman paused at the question like if he were thinking about something, pondering. "I don't see why you have much sudden interest, I just simply know. I get it you don't do touchy feelings and such, Mr. Robot, but I do I love. And I hold love for another trait. Much like you?"

Logan's heart dropped into his stomach Roman loved another Why did that hurt to know?

He shouldn't care. He was Logic. Emotions were not his thing.

"I- No but I see, Thank you, Roman. I'll be off" It hurt, but why?

He was logical, it was illogical to be in love.

He refused to believe he was in love.

  ~~Though he was.~~


End file.
